Un Nuevo Amor
by DarckLove
Summary: Hinamori amu,es una chica de 17 años que tenia una vida normal,hasta que se entrego ala persona equivocada...una serie de sucesos cambiaran la actitud de amu de dulce a una chica que no siente nada...pero cierto peliazul llegara a su vida y vera ante sus ojos que la vida le puede tener..UN NUEVO AMOR..
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es mi nueva historia..espero que les guste y me dejen reviews**

**Disclairmer****:shugo chara no me pertenece ...**

**cap1:DESEPCION..PARTE 1**

**NORMAL POV**

**era de dia..el despertador ya avia sonado 5 veces..aquella pelirosa no deseava levantarse de esa tan comoda cama..pero sabia que si no se levantava tendria problemas con sus padres asi que se levanto**..

Amu:tengo que levantarme si no mama me matara..

**AMU POV**

**mi nombres es hinamori amu..tengo 17 a****ños..curso tercero de preparatotia,,esa preparatoria es muy grande que nunca la he teminado de ver ya que es demasiado grande..tampoco conosco a todos..lo raro es que todos me conocen ami asta tengo un club de fans..que apenas y ayer me entere que existia**

**TIEMPO DESPUES...**

Amu:bien estoy lista..

Mama:amu-chan el desayuno!

Amu:?aora..-**no termino de hablar cuando volteo a ver el reloj y solo le faltavan 15 minutos para llegar ala escuala..**

Amu:quee!llegare tarde denuevo no tadase-kun me matara!(**bajo corriendo las escalesras a una velosidad sobre humana**)

Mama:amu-chan el desa..

Amu:lo siento mama se me hece tarde adios..diooss!tengo que correr muchoo mas rapido..

Rima:amu! esperame!

Amu:apurate rima sabes muy bien que no puedo llegar tarde..

Rima:lose..que esperas corramos..

**12 minutos despues..**

Amu:(**cansada**)llegamos..

Tadase:amu-chan..

Amu:tadase-kun!

**AMU POV**

**el es hotori tadase..mi novio! llevamos 3 meses de relacion y ya siento que lo amo es tan lindo con migo..aunque muchos chicos dicen que es un homosexual..la verdad es que ellos son unos tarados que no saben nada...en fin tadase es el prinsipe que siempre so****ñe..nunca me aria daño..**

Tadase:amu-chan nesesito hablar con tigo en la ora de reseso..

Amu:de acuerdo..te veo mas alrrato..

**NORMAL POV**

**amu no dejaba de pensar que era lo que tadase queria hablar con ella..ignoraba la clase por completo por estar tan perdida en sus penamientos..si saber que lo que tadase le dira le rompera el corazon..**

**bueno que tal hee? corto verdad pero prometo que muy pronto subire el proximo cap ya que mi historia de SHUGO CHARA:NEW GENERATION,,,tiene que continuar..**

**pero prometo que el proximo cap sera largo y que por fin saldra ikuto..**

**bueno me retiro adios**

**Nota:es este fic ikuto tendra la misma edad que amu osea 17..**

**riviews! por favor :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**cap2:desepcion parte 2...**

**NORLMAL POV..**

**amu..no dejaba de pensar en lo que tadase queria hablar con ella..nunca lo avia visto tan serio..pero se dio cuenta que solo estaba malpensando las cosas asi que sola mente se puso a pensar en otra cosa..**

**AMU POV**

**todavia recuerdo mi primera ves con tadase-kun es como si ubiera sedio ayer..que diablos digo fue apenas hace 3 dias como no olvidarlo..yo estaba tan nerviosa que nunca pense que lo ariamos..y menos en su cuarto..tanbien recuerdo que me dolio bastante ya que ademas de que era mi primera ves con tadase-kun tanbien era la primera ves que avia estado con alguien en la intimidad..que bueno que el fue tan lindo y delicado con migo la verdad es que lo amo y lo amo muchoo!..kyaa!esto tan pero tan enamorada de el..**

Maestro:hinamori-san!

Amu:he?

Maestro:esta prestando atencion?

Amu:si desia que..a que..

Maestro:si ase eso de nuevo la mandare a direccion!..

Amu:si lo siento..

Rima:hay amu-musito..

Amu:jejeje..(**que verguenza**)

**TIEMPO DESPUES..**

Utau:ola!

Amu:ola(**la abrazo**)por que llegaste tan tarde?

Utau:lo siento es que llegue cansada del viaje..

Rima:por fin que llegas del viaje..

Yaya:rima tiene razon!yaya te estraño muchoo utau-chan..(**desia con un puchero**)

Utau:si ya se que me estañaron..pero vengo a contarles como me fue..

Yaya:dinoos!

Utau:bueno..(**no termino la frace la rubia por que llego alguien a interrumpir**)

Tadase:amu-chan?

Amu:tadase-kun..

Tadase:ya podemos hablar..

Amu:sierto se me olvido!.chicas tendran que disculaparme pero tengo que ir con tadase-kun utau lo siento..

Utau:no hay problema...anda ve a derramar miel..

Amu:adios..

Tadase:sigueme..

Amu:eesta bien..

**AMU POV**

**que le pasara a tadase-kun?se ve tan raro..no me hablo como siempre lo hace..con esa dulzura que lo personifica..**

**Normal POV**

**tadase guio a amu asta la azote de la escuela..y comenso a hablar..**

Tadase:amu-chan voy a ser directo..

Amu:...?

Tadase:ya no quiero andar con tigo..

Amu:que?

Tadase:lo que oiste..ya no me interesas..ya no quiero estar a tu lado..por que ya consegui lo que queria de ti..

Amu:no te entiendo!por que me dices eso..(**en un momento a otro amu empeso a llorar**)y que paso con todos esos que pasamos juntos..aquellas citas..las noches que pasamos biendo las estrellas..y sin olvidar la primera ves que estubimos juntos como uno!

Tadase:hay amu-chan..eres tan inosente eso es lo que mas me aburre de ti..yo solo fingi todos esos momenton "felizes" solo para llevarte ala cama..si que me costo trabajo..pero al final caiste ante mi..

Amu:no no no! no puedo creer que seas asi por favor tadasa-kun..mira olviemos esto finjamos que esto nunca paso si..y volvamos ha ser la pareja que eramos..(**desia asercandose para terminar abrazandolo**)

Tadase:ya basta!(**dijo arrojandola al suelo**)que no entiendes! te ves patetica rogandome asi..sabes que mejor me voy ya me canse de verte asi..asta nunca amu-chan..

**NORMAL POV**

**amu solo se quedo tirada en el piso llorando a mares..**

**Amu POV**

**porque? por que tadase me asia esto? que le ise yo para mereserme esto de su parte?yo lo amoo! y el solo me queria para eso..eh?aora lo entiendo..solo se queria acostar con migo y dejarme..jajajajaja asi eso solo para eso jajajaja...solo asi pero por que!yo nunca hecho nada malo..y tu kami me lo pagas asi?..**

**Normal POV**

**amu no parava de llorar y llorar por aquellas palabras que tadase..el hombre que amaba le dijo..se sentia USADA..TRAISIONADA..se sentia simplemente DESEPCIONADA..sin que se diera cuenta alguien empeso a subir las escaleras..**

Ikuto:hay(**susupiro**)por fin esas chicas me dejan enpas...bueno menos mal las perdi corriendo asia aca

**Normal POV**

**ikuto siguio caminando asia la asotea sin darse cuanta de que alguein estaba alli..siguio caminando asta que se topo con amu tirada en el piso..**

**Ikuto POV**

**cuando iva caminando para dirijirme ala orilla de la asotea me tropese con algo y al fijarme asia el piso..mire a una chica de pelo rosado..que estaba tirada en el piso..al parecer estaba llorando asi que **

Ikuto:oye...

**Amu se desperto de sus pensamiento y recordo que ella no era la unica persona en el intituto y solo se hecho a correr...**

Ikuto:?que rara chica pero alparecer estaba llorando..hmp no me interesa nisiquiera vi su cara..bine aqui buscando tranquilidad y asi sera


	3. Chapter 3

**perdon la gran demora!**

**esque he estado ocupada ultimamente u.u**

**ademas nadien me deja un review! no les gusta verdad u.u o no les caigo bien verdad..**

**bueno solo mejor escribire mi historia aun que no me dejen nada u.u**

**NOTA****:me encontre con un nuevo anime que acavade salir ayer...se llama AMNESIA...esta muy muy bueno y eso que lleva nada mas un cap! espero que lo miren y me digan si le gusto!**

**cap3:reflexicon..part 1**

**NORMAL POV..**

**se encotraba amu corriendo por toda la preparatoria..sin importarle que todos la observaban..se dirijio al patio trasero que tenia un gran jardin con grandes arboles..amu se dispueso a treparse en un arbol y a pensar en lo que anterio le avia pasado..**

Amu:por que?por que ami?yo lo amo..-**desia entre lagrimas-**yo soy una tonta!amu baka!

**EN LA ASOTEA..**

Ikuto:cuanto tiempo mas estare aquiii! esta nueva escuala no me gusta..hay demasiadas personas..solo espero que los negosios de mi padre no tarden mucho..

Utau:sabia que estarias aqui..

Ikuto:que rayos quieres utau..

Utau:nada..solo venia a verte supe por mama que tu y papa bineron a japon para pasar unos meses aqui..y quiero convivir con tigo ya que estamos separados por nuestros padres..si tan solo ellos no se ubieran divordiado no ubiera perdido a mi querido hermano..

Ikuto:utau..sabes muy bien que yo odio a mama..y ella te quiere ati no ami..ademas nisiquiera somos hermanos de sangre..

Utau:para mi si eres como mi hermano!aunque solo sea hijo de papa yo te quiero como un hemano de verdad!

Ikuto:utau?...perdoname por hablarte asi es solo que esta ciudad no me gusta..

Utau:eso dises por que no tienes amigos pero yo tengo una solucion..

Ikuto:que intentas acer?

Utau:pues aprovechare mi gran popularidad para aser una fista!

Ikuto:mmm suena bien..

Utau:y para mas accion sera de disfrases..

**RIIINN RIIINN**

Ikuto:bien como digas..mejor vamonos por que acava de sonar el timbe y no devemos llegar tarde a nuestros salones..

Utau:ok adios ikuto-niisan!

Amu:el timbre! devo de limpiarme he derramado todo mi maquillaje y todos notaran que llore..

Kuukai:?amu?

Amu:kuukai!

Kuukai:amu!que te pasa por que lloras..

Amu:kuukai..yo..(**no le puedo mentir..el es mi amigo de la infancia**)tadase-kun..tadase-kun termino con migo!

Kuukai:que?pero como?!-**dijo abrasandola-**

Amu:el me dijo que solo andava con migo por que.. solo queria quitarme mi..virginidad!-**desia llorando-**

Kuukai:ese maldito de tadase!te dijimos amu que el no era de fiar!aaa pero me las pagara ese maldito mal nacido de mierda! lo matare con mis propias manos

Amu:no kuukai!no quiero que te metas en problemas por ese estupido!

Kuukai:esta bien pero ya calmate..devemos de regresar al salon..limpiate no puedes estrar asi..

Amu:ok grasias kuukai..

**corto.. lo se pero ****mañana subire el otro**

**un review? ****:c**


	4. Chapter 4

bueno solo publico esto para informar que me tardare un poco en mis historias ya que estoy enferma u.u

ya tanbien les queria pasar el anime que les dije... se llama AMNESIA!

AQUI LES DEJO EL LINK...

/ver/amnesia-1


	5. Chapter 5

biiiieen!

estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo mas de esta hostoria..

ya notaron..la enfermedad no pudo con migo! muajajajaja XD soy poderasa :3

y grasias por lo reviews..tratare de mejorar mi ortografia es que este fic lo hago muy apurada..ademas de que soy nueva..y que veo anime no me ago el tiempo y escribo sin hecharle un vistaso ami ortografia..pero..mejorare lo prometo! n.n

bueno espero que ayan mirado el link que les deje la ves pasada si no se los vuelvo a dejar para que vean la nueva propuesta de anime que les traigo y se que a ustedes tanbien las dejara impactadas por lo wapos que estan todos! y mas shin! kyyaaa! lo amooo...! dejen un reviwe si les gusta..y me digan que les parese el anime..

bien y a qui esta el enlace de AMNESIA ..

/ver/amnesia-1

sin mas que desir y sin mas interrupciones ..volvamos con la historia

Cap4:reflecion parte 2

**NORMAL POV**

**al entrar amu y kuukai al salon utau noto la inmensa trsistesa de amu...al terminar las clases..**

Utau:amu!

Amu:? que sucede utau?-**desia sin animos de nada**

Utau:mejor dichoo..que te sucede ati?...por que te noto algo rara..dime que te pasa?

Amu:am bueno yo..

Utau:no quiero presionarte pero..alomejor te puedo ayudar.

Amu:no creo..pero te contare que me pasa ya que eres una de mis mejores amigas..bueno yo..es que tadase-kun termino con migo..

Utau:o.o!que?!ese maldito amu todos te dijimos que

Amu:ya se! que el no me convenia! que no era bueno!ya se pero no los quise escuchar..-**desia empesando a llorar..**

Utau:amu..tranquila..pero dime como te dijo..

Amu:el solo buscava acosatarse con migo..y lo logro..

Utau:o.o!carai! pense que era joto!pero resulto ser un maldito canalla!...pero amu ya no estes asi por alguien como el..no le quieras dar el gusto..mejor..ayudame a organizar una fiesta!

Amu:utau no estoy de humor para nada..sabes que mejor me voy a mi casa estoy muy cansada..adios..-**se fue..**

Utau:hmp..ella me ayudara lo se!

Amu:?mi camion!-**empeso a correr..**

**NORMAL POV**

**amu empeso a correr para alcansar al camion sin ver que alguien se atreveso en su camino..y que ademas de que se atraveso ella cayo en el suelo**

Amumaldicion!se me fue el camion...

Ikuto:oye!

Amu:?perdon es que no me fije-

Ikuto:para la otra ..fijate mejor no deverias de estar corriendo comosi nada..-**dijo de una forma arrogante**

Amu:?oye ya te pedi perdon no fue mi intencion..

Ikuto:como sea..pero ten mas cuidado la proxima ves..

Amu:hmp que arrogante tipo-**desia inflando los cachetes**- pero aun asi se me paso el camion aora esperar otra ora mas..al menos que me vaya ala estacion y agarre el tren..pero tarda de masiado..bueno como sea mejor lo esperare aqui..

Utau:?amu?todavia no te vas?..

Amu:esque se me paso mi camion..

Utau:que mal..pero bueno nos vemos..

Amu:?

Utau:donde rayos estara ikuto..

Ikuto:aqui..

Utau:ahh! no me asustes asiii!

Ikuto:lista?

Utau:si..

Ikuto:pues anda suvete al carro..

Utau:por sierto te quedaras a comer?

Ikuto:no solo de dejare ati y eso es todo..

Utau:ah!por que no?

Ikuto:no quiero ver a esa mujer

Utau:como quieras..

**TIEMPO DESPUES..**

**NORMAL POV**

**amu se encontra recostada en su cama pensando en lo que le susecidio con tadase..**

Amu:todos me desian lo mismo y yo cai..cai como una tonta en el juego de tadase-kun..pero como?como sosprechar de el?el era PERFECTO..como sospechar que alguien tan lindo..me aria algo tan MALVADO como eso...pero esto es una leccion de vida para mi..esto me demostro que nadien es perfecto..que la gente no es lo que aparenta ser..

**TOCK TOCK TOC...**

Mama:amu estas bien?

Amu:?ah..si mama estoy bien..(**devi llorar demasiado fuerte**)

Mama:segura?

Amu:si..

Mama:esta bien..no te molestare mas que descanse..

Amu:estubo serca..?

**SUENA SU CELULAR**

Amu:mochi mochi?

Utau:amuu! que bueno que todavia estas despiestar..

Amu:apensa son las 8 de la noche es muy temprano'

Utau:bueno es que pense que una niña buena como tu deveria de dormir tempreno XD

Amu:jajajajaja pensaste mal..y bueno que para que hablaste?

Utau:bueno..solo queria seguir insistiendote en que me ayudes a ahcer la fiesta..

Amu:hay utau..ya te dije que no...ademas no soy muy buena asiendo ese tipi de cosas..

Utau:claro que no!tu eres muy buena recurdas la fista del año pasado?fue un exito y nadien te ayudo..

Amu:mmm no seas exajerada..

Utau:anda di que siii!

Amu:esta bien..utau de ayudare..

Utau:siii! bien te dejo por que deves de dormir adiooss!

Amu:?es un poco rara..

Utau:perfecto!con esto mato a dos pajaros de un tiro...amu conocera a alguien a esa fiesta y dejara de pensar en el idiota de tadase..mientra ikuto disfrutara su estadia en japon!soy genia!

**bueno esta aqui por que ya me canse XD **

**comenten si?**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno bueno! aqui esta el capitulo..espero que les guste..**

**no sin antes agradeser a mi querida lectora.."sakuarui" grasias por tus comentarios me insipiras a escribir mas XD**

**bueno bueno..aqui esta el cap!**

**peroo antes! quiero dejar unas cosas en claro..**

las letras que estan en negras como **"esta"** representan que la narradora hablando osea yo :3...tan biem representa si una cosa ase algo por ejemplo el sonido del timbre de la escuela

los parentesis **()..**significan que los personajes estan hablando en su mente

**y eso es todoo! disfrutenn!**

**Cap6:creando la mejor fiesta de la historia...**

**NORMAL POV**

**un chico peliazul ya asia,acosatado en su extensa cama,sostenia un libro de musica..pero derrepente..su telefono comiensa a sonar..**

Ikuto:?deseguro deve de ser utau...me pregunto que rayos quiere aora..

**el se desidio a dejar sonar el telefono..y dejar que la contestadora aga su trabajo..**

Contestadora:hola hablas al telefono de ikuto tsukiyomi en este momento no puedo contestarte deja tu mensaje..

Utau:ikutoo! yo se que estas ayi!..mmm por favor ayudame unos sujetos me estan siguiendo y me dan miedoo!

**en cuanto escucho eso el chico no dudo en levantarse y tomar el telefono..**

Ikuto:utau?!donde estas?..-**dijo asustado**-

Utau:jajajajaj sabia que estabas ahi..con que ignorabo a tu hermana hee?

Ikuto:maldicion utau!no juegues con migo asi!-**dijo con un tono de voz muy fuerte**-

Utau:perdooonn!pero es la unica forma que se me ocurrio..jijiji-

Ikuto:al grano utau..que quieres?

Utau:bueno..solo te queria desir que mañana..empesare con los preparativos para tu fiesta de bienvenida!

Ikuto:sebes que no te lo dije enserio..

Utau:anda ikuto!no quieres ves feliz a tu querida hermana?

Ikuto:esta bien..y creo que si seria una buena idea..

Utau:ves!entonces me ayudaras?

Ikuto:con respecto a eso..mejor organizala tu..tu sabes de esas cosas..yo no soy bueno en eso..

Utau:bueno tienes razon..ademas ya consegui ayuda de amu asi que

Ikuto:amu?quien?

Utau:ah?a perdon se me olvida que no la conoces..bueno ya te la presentare..

Ikuto:mm como digas..oye ya me dormire adios..

Utau:adios..-**cuelga**-

Ikuto:mm biendolo bien una fiesta no es mala idea..

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE..**

Yaya:buenos dias!amu-chii!-**dijo dandole un fuerte abrazo**-

Amu:yaya me estas axficsiandooo!

Rima:yaya ya dejala..o si no le dire a kairi que te gusta..

Yaya:yyya me calmo..jejeje-**dijo con un tono de nerviosismo**-

Utau:no se les olvide chicas en la ora del almuerzo nos reuniremos para ponernos de acuerdo con lo de la GRAN FIESTA!

Yaya:siiii!

Rima:esta bien..

Amu:como sea..

**RIIINN RINN!**

Yaya:el timbre despues nos vemos chicas..

Utau:que no se les olvide!

Rima:si ya nos lo repetites muchas veses..adios amu!

Amu:asta la ora del almuerzo..

Utau:que no se les olvide..

Amu:ya dejalas..ya les dijiste..

Utau:lo siento es que esta fieta es muy importante..

Amu:si solo es una fiesta..

Utau:no es solo una fiesta..es LA FIESTA..ademas sirve de bienvenida para mi hermano..

Amu:hermano?

Utau:a si se me olvido desirles a ti y a los demas que mi hermano llego a japon y esta aqui en esta preparatoria..solo que no he tenido tiempo para presentarselos..pero lo are!

Amu:como sea..oye el maestro esta entrendo al salon..corramos!

Utau:ah?!esperame!

**3 HORAS DESPUES...**

**AMU POV**

**no puede ser..se me olvidava que hoy me tocava 3 horas seguidas de matematicas!..tambien se me olvido que nos habia dejado mucho trabajo...que por andar llorando por lo que tadase me iso..no la termine..y el maestro me re****ño! no le entiendo soy la mas lista de toda la preparatoria!y solo por que se me olvido por primera ves la tarea..ya me castigo!****?me dijo que tenia que quedarme despues de clases para limpiar el salon..yo!y demas sola?pero bueno ese maestro creeo que me odia..**

Utau:amuuu!

Amu:que te pasa utau?por que gritas?

Utau:llevo como 5 minutos hablandote y tu estas perdida en sabe que mundo!

Amu:esta bien!perdon..pero ya no grites que me dejaras sorda..

Utau:ok n.n..pero anda!apurate que los demas nos esperan en el comedor..

Amu:andando..

**IKUTO POV**

**esto es verdaderamente aburrido..esta chica no me entretiene para nada esta empesando a aburrirme..**

Anna:ikuto-kun besas excelente..

Ikuto:tu igual querida..

Anna:basta me ases sonrrojarme..

Ikuto:solo digo la verdad..

Anna:sabes que...tengo ganas de que tu y yo..lo agamos..

Ikuto:aqui mismo?no cres que es peligroso..**(baya que rapido..se me ofrece..)**

Anna:claro que aqui no..mira..esta es la direccion de mi apartamento nuevo..que tal si tu y yo lo estrenamos?que dises?

Ikuto:mmm estabien..

Anna:excelente!te esperare aya..

Ikuto:de acuerdo nena..

**IKUTO POV**

**asta que por fin! se larga..la verdad que me cansa mucho las chicas asi de ensimosas..en francia era lo mismo..**

**EN EL COMEDOR..**

Utau:muy bien! estamos aqui reunidos para..crear la mejor fiesta!

Kuukai:exekente!pero las fiesta ya me estan aburriendo..

Utau:esta no sera una fiesta..cualquiera..sera una fiesta de disfraces!...el que lleve el mejor traje gana!

Amu:mmm eso suena bien..

Utau:bien!quien me ayuda a conseguir un lugar para la fiesta...

Kairi:mi tio tiene..un lugar donde ases su fiesta de negocios..esta muy grande..y ademas de lujoso...incluso tiene habitaciones..seguro que me lo presta

Utau:perfecto!aora las comida..

Yaya:yaya se esncarga de eso..

Utau:de acuerdo..despues te dare el dinero..aora que mas falta...

Rima:yo y nagihiko podemos..hacer los bolantes para la fiesta y exparsirlos por toda la prepa..

Utau:deacuerdo..aora..la musica..amu puedes encargarte de eso?

Amu:si..

Kuukai: y yo?

Utau:tu y yo no aremos nada mas que hacer lo demas los adornos..

Kuukau:deacuerdo..

Utau:una cosa mas..esta fiesta de disfraces..tendra una dinamica especial

Nagihiko:cual?

Utau:sera que nadien puede desir quien es..al menos que una persoa adivine quie esta detras del antifas o disfras..eso mantendra el misterio..

Amu:mmm suena bien..

Utau:bien!enconces comeensemooos!

**bien asta aaqui llego..**

**reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola..**

**como han estado mis queridas lectoras****? **

**yo no he estado muy bien que digamos por algunos porblemas familiares con mi padre..y tambien enterarme que el chico que me gusta ya no estara en mi escuela! y aora ya no lo vere mas! estoy muerta en vida x_x perdon por abrumarlas con esto pero la verdad si es muy trsite..**

**pero aun asi subo otro capitulo mas de mi historia! dendoles a conocer un poco como lo como lo conoci..**

**bueno espero que les guste n.n**

**Cap6: encerrados!..**

**AMU POV**

**¿por que?¿ por que el mismo dia que me tocaba matematicas..tambien me tocaba historia?este dia si que era el mas aburrido..ademas de aver soportado a utau en la ora del almuerzo..no paraba de gritarnos a todos,diciendo:*no se les olvide que les toco para la fiesta..recuerden que es muy importante*...la verdad me cai muy bien utau pero aveces es un poco enfadosa..pero aun asi la quiero mucho es una gran amiga que aprecio demasiado.**

Profesor:señorita hinamori!esta ¿poniedo atencion a mi clases?-**decia el profesor muy cabreado.**

Amu:eh?a si si estoy poniendo atencion...**(mierda ya me cacho!)**

Profesor:la verdad no le creo señorita

Amu:tsk,piense lo que quiera!

Profesor:eso es todo!usted tendra que quedarse a limpiar el salon despues de clases-**decia aun mas cabreado de lo que ya estaba.**

Amu:me da igual!ademas de profesor de matematicas ya me habia dejado ese castigo!-**desia poniendose de pie.**

Profesor:pues aora limpiara este salon y tambien limpiara los instrumentos del laboratorio!

Amu:como diga..

Profesor:bien clase..sigamos..

**AMU POV **

**esto no puede estar mejor,y yo que tenia pensado en llegar a casa y dormir,aora tendre que llamar a mis padres para desirles los que paso. estupidos maestros! ****¿****me odian o que?.**

**NORMAL POV**

**y asi trancurrio el dia de nuestra chica pelirrosa,con tres oras de historia,la cual parecia que no tenia fin..pero como siempre todo tiene que acavar,**

Profesor:bien nos vemos asta la proxima clase chicos,que tengan un buena tarde y señorita hinamori..

Amu:¿que?

Profesor:le dire al conserje que me imforme si limpio las cosas del laboratorio..asi que mas le vale que no se vaya..

Amu:no se preocupe que no tengo pensado en irme

Profesor:eso espero..nos vemos!

Amu:si adios n.n..

Utau:hay amu! siento mucho que te quedes mas tiempo aqui en esta carcel!,pero tu te lo buscaste.

Amu:si lo se,pero ni modo asi soy

Utau:y asi te quiero,bueno me voy que tengo muchas cosas por hacer-**despues de decir eso utau abrazo amu.**

Amu:adios..bueno creo que tengo que ir a busacar las cosas para empesar a limpiar,mmm que fastidio!

**IKUTO POV**

**genial!este dia no podia estar mejor,ademas de que me aburro todo el dia,me acosan la chicas y aora me castigan con limpiar el laboratorio,****¿****solo por que no puse atencion a la clase de lectura?vaya que esta ciudad no puede ser peor!**

Utau:ikuto ya nos vamos?

Ikuto:lo siento pero esta ves no te llevare a casa,por que me castigaron

Utau: ¿eh?bueno me lo esperaba de ti,pero ya que,entonces nos vemos mas tarde hermano por que tengo que hablar con tigo sobre la fiesta

Ikuto:si como sea..

Utau:adios..

Ikuto:bueno tendre que buscar las cosas y buscar el laboratoria que nisiquiera se donde rayos este.

**Y EN EL SALON..**

Amu:bueno,si que termine rapido aqui..

Conserje:oye niña..

Amu:¿?

Conserje:ya abri el laboratorio,para que pases y limpies

Amu:ok,sera mejor que me apure si quiero llegar rapido a casa.

**NORMAL POV**

**mientras que amu se dirijia al laboratorio,nuestro ikuto que esteba perdido en esta INEMSA preparatoria,y no cabe decir que estaba mas que enfadado de estar caminando en circulos,y no encontrar el maldito laboratorio.**

Conserje:oye niño!

Ikuto:¿?

Conserje:¿que haces aqui?

Ikuto:bueno vera,es que me castigaron y me mandaron a limpiar el laboratorio y resulta que no se donde rayos esta.

Conserje:¿eres nuevo?

Ikuto:am si..

Conserje:mira no estas lejos,sigue este corredor y despues giras hacia la derecha, en el tercer salon es.

Ikuto:gracias,bien a buscar el laboratorio.

**EN EL LABORATORIO**

**en el laboratorio ya se encontraba nuestra pelirrosada limpiando los instrumentos,que verdaderamente estaban hechos un ASCO,la veradad que que necesitaban una buena limpiada.**

Amu:esto verdaderamente esta sucio,creo que nunca llegare a casa u.u

**derrepente amu empeso a escuchar unos pasos,pasos que se hacian cada vez mas fuertes,y eso indico a amu que alguien adava por esos lugares,**

Amu:¿hola?

**nadien respondio,mientras que los pasos seguian.**

Amu: ¿es ustede conserje?

**pero seguian sin responder,amu estaba aterrada y no sabia si gritar o esperar que el aseciono llegara..pero de pronto una sombra se empeso a divisar en las ventanas,nocvabe decir que las ventanas tiene vidrios polarisados blancos,segun para que los alumnos no se distrajera..la somnbra avansaba asta la puerta,en eso amu no aguanto mas sus piernas que temblaban de miedo y se tiro al piso,tirando un tubo de laboratorio y ropiendolo por el contacto del piso,la sombra empeso a girar la perilla de la puerta y entonces..**

Amu:kyaaaaa! no me mate por favor!-**desia amu con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el miedo.**

Ikuto:jajajajajajajaja

Amu:¿eh?-**en ese instante amu abre los ojos,y se da cuanta que un tipo extraño se estaba burlando de ella.**

Ikuto:jajajajaja tu cara!

**IKUTO POV **

**ya estaba rumbo al dichoso laboratorio,pero empece a escuchar una voz que se quejaba,asi quedije..*por que no divertime un rato,despues de todo estoy muy abirrido*,asi que me empece a aercar despacio asi ella empesaria a sosopechar que alguien adava por esos rumbos,**

Amu:¿hola?-**la escuche decir,**

**claro que no repondi..en cambio me empese a hasercar mas..**

Amu:¿es ustede conserje**-dijo mi presa**

**no conteste..asi me aserque mas,hasta tocar la perilla y**

Amu:kyaaa! no me mate-**dijo una chica de pelo rosado,**

**asi que me empece a burlar de su cara jajajaja era tan gracioso,la verdad que si se asusto.**

**AMU POV **

**¿que?espera,no es un acesino,es un alumno de esta escuela!.no puedo creerlo,se esta burlando de ¿mi?!,me jugo una maldita broma!... ah pero haora vera quien es amu hinamori!**

Amu:¿que diablos crees que estas haciendo?

Ikuto:jajajajaja

Amu: deja de reirteeee! y contestame.

Ikuto:jajajajaja,pues solo me divertia.

Amu:pues este no es lugar oara que andes jugando ya es tarde no entiendo que haces aqui en la escuela.

Ikuto:eso mismo te digo ati rosadita.

Amu:¿rosadita? tu abuela,ademas yo estoy aqui por que tengo que cumplir un castigo.

Ikuto:que casualidad rosadita,

Amu:¿eh?

Ikuto:yo tambien estoy aqui para cumplir un castigo,no por que quiera estar aqui.

Amu:ya deja de decirme rosaditaaa!

Ikuto:oye no grites tanto,que me dejaras sordo

Amu:hmp,ves por tu culpa rompi un tubo.

Ikuto:yo no tengo la culpa que seas una miedosita.

Amu:ya deja de molestarmee!

**AMU POV**

**¿que le pasa a este tipo?.no para de molestarme!,lo odio,pero no puedo negar que es bastante wapo,adicir verdad,nunca lo he mirado en estra preparatoria y tiene algo que me hace recordar a alguien pero..¿a quien?**

Ikuto:deja de mirarme o se te saldran los ojos rosadita,

**rayos!,no to que lo veia!**

Amu:no te veia ati! si no al suelo.

Ikuto:aja como digas.

Amu:ya callate y ponte a limpiar-**desia con un puchero.**

Ikuto:como diga JEFA.

Amu:hmp

**NORLMAL POV **

**el ambiente entre ambos estaba bastante tenso ,despues de la bromita de ikuto, amu no le agrado mucho que digamos,empeso a creer que era un egosentrico,creido y maleducado. mientras que ikuto pensaba que amu era muy molesta y gritona que no aguenta ni una broma,asi que la seguia molestando,y sin que ellos notaran el dichoso conserje cerro el laboratorio**

Amu:uf-**suspiro**-por fin terminamos.

Ikuto:si mientras yo quede muy sucio.

Amu:niña

Ikuto:rosadita.

Amu:huuu! ya no aguanto mas estar un minuto mas estar a tu lado

**dicho esto la pelirrosa se dirijio hacia la puerta,pero al tomar la perilla noto que no abria,hiso mas esfuersos por abrirla pero..si efectivamente tenia puesto seguro.**

Amu:o.o

Ikuto:¿por que esa cara rosadita?

Amu:¿encerrados?.

Ikuto:¿que? aber dejame ami

**y haci el peliazul intento abrir la puerta,pero sus esfuersos fuerorn en bano**

Ikuto:no puede ser mejor este dia,encerrado con una rosadita la cual grita mucho.-**bufo molesto.**

Amu:ja ni que tu fueras un sol.

**IKUTO POV**

**maldicion,esto no puede ser verdad!,no puedomos estar encerrados tendremos que gritar asta que alguien nos escuche,hoy me voy aver con anna no puedo estaraui!.. aun que la rosadita no esta mal.**

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Amu:ayuuuudaaaaa! saquen me de aquiii! por favoooorr!

Ikuto:ya deja de grita seguro que ya nadien vendra.

Amu:que facil pierdes las esperanza.

Ikuto:no pienses que estoy agusto en estar encerrado con tigo.

Amu:hum! como si ami me gustara estar al lado de alguien como tu.

Ikuto:ademas no eres mi tipo.

Amu:y eso aquien le interesa! yo no te pregunte que tipo de persona te gustan ¿o si?.

Ikuto:no..pero solo lo digo por si intentas algo con migo-.**le giñe el ojo.**

Amu:ya te dije que no estoy interesada en ti!-**dijo sonrrojada.**

Conserje:(**abre la puerta**)sabia que me olvide de ustedes!lo siento.

Amu:aaaa!por fin puedo se libre!.. muchas gracias coserje! gracias por salvarme de este odioso.

Ikuto:hmp.

Amu:soy libre! jajajaja-**desia amu saltando.**

**ikuto tomo su celular y marco el numero de anna**

Ikuto:anna..ya voy para aya.

Amu:mama..si ya voy ala casa..esta bien adios-**colgo su celular.**bien a corre todavia tengo muchas cosas que hacer,empesando con lo de la fiesta.

**bien termino..**

**esta ver si me salio algo largo..**

**esta ves creeo que tardare mas ne suvir capitulos ya que el martes entro ala preparatoria U.u y no tendre tiempo para nada.. solo en ver mis animes**

**AMNESIA amooo ese anime, me confude mas pero bueno jajajaja amo a shin!**

**les recuerdo que hoy salio el capitulo 4 de AMNESIA yo ya lo mire y muero por ver el siguiente.**

**comente n.n **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ola..**

**Yo aqui de nuevo escribiendo otro capitulo de mi historia..**

**quiero agradeserles por comentar y seguir mi historia me hacen feliz n.n**

**Cap8****:trauma.**

**AMU POV**

**ah!..(suspire)..por fin me encuentro en casa y despues de un buen ba****ño me pondre a busacar musica para la fiesta de disfraces..las bajare de internet,sera mas facil..**

**-**ya estoy en casa-dije,dejando los zapatos en la entrada.

-Amu-chan,espero que ayas aprendido la leccion en la escuala-dijo mi madre un poco enojada.

-Si mama,ya no le respondere al maestro.-dije con una cara de fastidio.

-Eso espero señorita,por que otro castigo mas y no saldras en una semana.-

-Si no lo are mas.-le dije con desgana.

-bien,anda vete a tu cuarto,te hablo ya que este lista la cena-dijo mi madre.

-Esta bien-le dije mientras subia a mi cuarto.

**Y EN SIERTO DEPARTAMENTO..**

**IKUTO POV**

**por fin estoy en el departamento de anna,la verdad esque ya tiene mucho que no he tenido sexo con alguien,asi que..****¿****por que hoy no?..asi que toque la puerta y salio anna,devo desir que estaba vestida provocadoramente,un gran deleite para la pupila del hombre,diran que soy un engreido..pues si lo soy,no me averguenzo,la verdad no he conocido el amor,pero mientras llega..tengo derecho a divertirme.**

-Anda pasa ikuto-kun-me dijo anna,con una sonrrisa picarona.

-Claro-le dije con un tono sensual.

-Quieres algo de beber..tengo soda,alchol..-me dijo mientras sostenia las bebidas con sus manos.

-Alcohol esta bien-le dije mientras me sentaba en un sillon color morado.

-Con gusto-me dijo con una sonrrisa.

**despues de esa bebida tan deliciosa,pues anna no duro mucho en abalanzarse sobre mi y hacer lo que ustedes ya saben.**

-Estubiste maravilloso-me dijo anna quien se sento en la cama cubriendose con sus sabanas.

-mm tu igual-le dije sin mirarla,pues me estaba poninedo mi ropa.

-Espero que se repita de nuevo-me dijo.

-Digo lo mismo,mi lady-le dije mientras me levantava de la cama.

-Kyaaa! me encanta cuando hablas con ese acento ingles-me dijo ocultando su cara en la sabana.

-Que esperabas,he vivido mucho tiempo en londres...bueno te veo en la escuela-le dije mientras me derijia a la puerta

-Adios ikuto-kun-me dijo.

**no hay nada mejor que el sexo.**

**EN EL CUARTO DE AMU.**

**NORMAL POV**

**se encontraba amu en su cuarto,ya cansada despues de un dia muy largo para ella**

**-**ah-suspiro amu.

-estoy tan cansada..que podria invernar por 5 años sin interrupciones-dijo mientras se tiraba ala cama.

-me pregunto si volvere a ver a ikuto-dijo mientras serraba sus ojos.

-pero que diablos me pasa!por que me pongo a pensar en el!,es un maldito enfadoso-dijo mientras rodaba en la cama.

-amu!baja te busacan!-dijo la mama de amu.

-ya voy-dijo amu bajando rapidamente hacia la planta baja

-me pregunto quien sera,es muy tarde-penso amu.

**de un momento a otro amu estaba PARALIZADA.. nunca se espero a que esa persona estuviera en la puerta de su casa,no despues de lo que paso.**

-¿t-ttadase?-dijo amu muy impactada.

-hola amu-dio tadase con una sonrrida falsa.

-me alegra que binieras tadase-kun,justo me iva a ir a la casa de la abuela a recojer a ami,y no queria dejar a amu sola a estas con eso que la abuela vive a 1 hora de aqui-dijo kanae,la madre de amu.

-no se preocupe,kanae-san,yo puedo quedarme mientras con amu-dijo tadase mirando a amu.

-me haces un gran favor,tadase-kun-dijo kanae.

-bien los dejo-dijo kanae saliendo de la casa,para despues sibirse al auto e irse.

-bien mi querida amu-desia tadase asercandose poco a poco a amu-¿como has estado sin mi todo este tiempo?.

-no entiendo que haces aqui,¿que es lo que buscas?-dijo amu retrosediendo con cada paso que tadase dava.

-mmm..bueno esque me sentia muy aburrido y me dije ami mismo..¿por que no visitamos a nuestra querida amu?tal ves este muy aburrida igual que yo-dijo tadase.

-tadase..no entiendo lo que quieres,tu y yo ya no somos nada,ya obtuviste de mi lo que querias,no entiendo que quieres aora-dijo amu quien ya se encontraba acorralada en la pared de la sala.

-hay amu..eres tan inocente-dijo tadase agarrando a amu por las muñecas.

-tadase..sueltame me,me estas lastimando-dijo amu muy adolodira.

-jajajaja..mira que tierna te miras,como una doncella,apricionada-dijo tadase con una risa un tanto siniestra.-aora no pongas resistensia o te ira mal-dijo tadase arrancandole su blusa.

-no..tadase no por favor,no me agas nada,te lo suplico-dijo amu sollosando.

-no entiendo de que te quejas si te gusta lo que te ago-dijo tadase.

-que me sueltes!..no entiendes me das asco!-le grito amu.

-no lo are!-dijo tadase demandante-aora callate que no me dejas gosarte.

-que me sueltes!-dijo amu golpenandolo devilmente en la entre pierna,para intentar safarse de tadase.

-maldita perra!-dijo tadase dandole un puñetaso en la cara amu.-aora veras lo que le pasa ala niñas tercas como tu.

-noo!sueltameee!-desia llorando amu.

-que te calles!-dijo tadase golpeando una ves mas a amu.

-no..por favor-desia devilmente amu.

**tadase,le arrebato toda la ropa que cubria amu,para asi sasiar su sed de lujuria en su cuerpo,la succionaba en todos lados,mientras amu no podia aser nada ya que era que estaba muy devil despues de tantos golpe que le habia brindado tadase,intentaba reprimir cada gemido para que tadase sepa que no lo disfrutaba,y asta que tadase entro en ella,no sin antes ponerse un preservativo ya que no queria que luego tuviera problemas.**

-que estrecha eres amu-dijo tadase quien se bino.

-estupido-dijo amu.

-no digas nada,que yo se que lo disfrutaste-dijo tadase quien ya habia terminado con su labor.

-de ti no disfruto nada-dijo amu enojada.-no quiero que te me vuelbas a hacercar tu y yo ya no somos nada.

-tu no eres nadien para desirme cuendo,me devo de alejar de ti-dijo tadase.

-tu mismo me terminaste no se que mas quieres de mi!-grito amu.

-yo te dejo cuando quiera-dijo tadase.

-ya dejame empaz! o si no-no puedo terminar por que tadase la acorralo de nuevo en la pared.

-tu ¿que?,le diras a tu mama-desia tadase con una sonrrisa malevola.-no sabes de loq ue soy capas de hacer..amu...podria matar a alguien por tu estupides-.

-nooo!..yo-no sabia que desir ni pensar amu.

-bien asi me gusta-dijo tadase.

-ya llegue...sshhu ami esta dormida-dijo la madre de amu-pero ¿que paso amu?¿por que lloras?-dijo la madre asustada por la cara de amu.

-bueno es que yo...-desia amu.

-eesque miramos una pelicula de terror y usted sabe que a amu le dan miedo esas cosas-dijo tadase muy impocrita.

-¿es eso sierto amu?-pregunta la madre un tanto preocupada.

-aa si mama..ya sabes que no me gustan las peliculas de terror-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-hay amu...que alegria que tadase-kun este aqui...el es un buen novio-dijo su madre

-si-dijo un poco triste.

-bueno me tengo que ir ya es tarde..asta luego kanae-san-dijo tadase para dirijisse ala puerta.

-gracias..tadase-kun por cuidar ami hija-dijo la madre de amu muy feliz.

-adios...amu-koi-dijo tadase para asi salir de esa casa.

-mama..me ire a dormir-dijo amu con cara hacia abajo.

-buenas noches! yo ire a costar a ami-diji la madre de amu para despues irse a dejar a ami.

´-si buenas noches-dijo amu..

**AMU POV**

**malditooo..lo odio..y aora me tiene amenazada..ya no puedo hacer nada,no le puedo decir nada ami madre,ni a nadien,no quiero que nadine mas salga herido.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

-amuuu!-gritaba utau.

-¿eh?-dijo amu-¿que pasa utau?

-que te estoy hablando de hace mucho,y tu no me haces caso-dijo la rubia un tanto molesta.

-gomen..es que no dormi muy bien-dijo un poco trsite.

-mmm..¿y trais lo que te pedi?-pregunto utau.

-a si...ten aqui tienes-dijo amu entregandole un dico,con las canciones.

-muy bien..ya tenemos todo listo para la fiesta de mañana-dijo utau muy emocionada.

-yaya quiere que sea mañana-dijo yaya pegando saltos.

-kuukai tambien-dijo kuukai.

-parecen niños de primaria-dijo rima,un poco asustada por la actitud de sus amigos.

-jajajaja..hay rima-chan que algre estas hoy-dijo nagihiko-yo are que te sientas mejor-dijo para despues abrazarla.

**El ambiente se estaba volviendo un poco melancolico para la pelirrosa,ellos estaban felizes y ella por dentro estaba desgarrada por la cual kuukai noto.**

-amu..¿que te sucede?-dijo kuukai.

-no tengo nada solo..-se levanto de su asiento-necesito estar sola-dijo amu para irse a un lugar mastraquilo.

-amu-dijo utau.

**AMU POV.**

**no puedo..no puedo estar con ellos mientras me siento tan mal,todo es culpa mia..si nunca me hubiera fijado en tadase..esto nunca hubiera sucedido..**

**me diriji a la asotea,ya que es un lugar muy tranquilo para mi,podria estar sola..o almenos eso creia...abri la puerta mire a un chico peli-azul recargado en e barandal.**

-¿tu?-dije un poco sorprendida ya que no pense que me lo encontrara.

-¿oh?..niña pelo de chicle-dijo ikuto.

-ya te dije me llamo A-M-U-dijo la pelirrosa.

-perdon no sabia que estabas de mal humor-rio ikuto.

-ah-suspiro amu-es enserio no estoy para tus bromitas-dijo amu.

-vaya que amargada..se ve que la vida no te trata bien-dijo ikuto.

-tu que sabes de mi..-dijo amu triste..-tal cual parece que ati la vida de trata de maravilla-dijo amu.

-tu tampoco me conoces-dijo ikuto serio.

-no pero puedo decir que eres un gigolo-dijo amu.

-jajajajaj..-rio ikuto.

-acerte-dijo amu.

-claro que no..si fuera un gigolo ya te tendria tirada en el piso..asiendote gemir-dijo ikuto.

-ja!yo no soy como las demas ZORRAS que se acostaria con un desconocido-dijo amu.

-y como te lo dije antes no eres mi tipo-dijo ikuto mirandola a los ojo.

-ni tu el mio-dijo amu seria.

**IKUTO POV**

**hay algo raro en esta chica..¿por que no me coquetea o algo asi? creeo que se resiste...pero yo se que hacer.**

-oye-le dije..asercandome a ella sin que se diara cuenta.

-¿que? oye! ¿por que estas tan serca?-me pregunto un poco sonrrojada.

-por que quiero-le dije mirandole a los ojos,esos ojos color ambar..no sabia que eran tan bellos.

-pues..alejate-me dijo intentandome empujar.

-nop..no quiero..quiero ver si te resistes ami-le dije recorriendo mi mano por su cuerpo,en eso paso algo que no esperaba.

-sueltame!..dejame no me vuelvas a tocar-dijo gritandome desesperada.

-oye! espera-le dije tocandole el hombro.

-que no me toques!-dijo golpenado mi mano para despues intentar correr..pero resbalo.

-cuidado!-le dije sujetandola para que no callera.

-sueltame!-me dijo ¿llorando?..¿por que llora?.

-no me toques-dijo llorando en el suelo.

-que..¿por que lloras?-le dije preocupado.

-yo..yo-me desia llorando.

-lo siento si te lastime..no fue mi intencion yo-le dije arrepentido,es la primera ves que le pido perdon a un chica que no sea utau.

**Bien asta aqui llego..**

**jajaja es muy tarde XD..**

**y guest****: si amnesia es un anime en emision..por eso apenas lleva como 6 capitulos..los cuales salen cada martes..y no no conosco mas animes que salgan chicos wapos como shin solo se que se estrenara la 2da temoparada de uta no princes sama..y otro anime que es igual a amnesia ya que tanbien estara basado en un juego otome..**

**bueno espero comentarios..**

**adios..**

**NOTA:tengo gripa y mi vos suena rara XD..**


	9. Chapter 9

**olaaaa!**

**¿como han estado?...yo he estado enferma x_x**

**quiero invitarlas a leer mi primer one-shot...lo ise de mi anime favorito..AMNESIA.**

**espero que lo leean y me comenten si les gusto o no XD..ademas de que tiene una sorpresita al final XD...es un informacion sobre el juego..**

**tanbien invitarlas a leer un fic de AMNESIA ese si sera largo **

**bueno las dejare de aburrir para que leean...**

**bien aqui vamooss! n.n**

**Cap 9****:¿CITA?**

**UTAU POV**

hoy he notado a amu muy rara,ademas de que se fue en medio de la platica que teniamos,si tadase no la ubiera uasado como lo hiso de seguro estaria feliz,pero las cosas no suceden como uno las bueno es que con la fiesta de mañana tal ves amu encuentre a algueien que si la quiera,o eso espero,tambien espero que ikuto encuentre una chica para el,eso de que ande de gigolo no me gusta,pero tambien las zorras esas LAS ODIO!..seria perfecto si amu e ikuto fueran pareja,pero lo dudo son personas tan diferentes.

-utau..¿que tanto piensas linda?-me pregunto kuukai mientras me abrazaba por detras,apoyando su menton en mi hombro.

-pues en amu..la note muy rara hoy-le dije.

-yo igual...-me dijo.

-si tan solo no le hubiera presentado a tadase..esto no ubiera pasado-le dije mientras empesaba allorar.

-no llores mi princesa..tu no tienes la culpa de que ese maldito de tadase sea un patan-me dijo kuukai mentra me aferraba mas a el.

-si no duera mi primo..ya estubiera muerto-le dije.

-si quieres..lo mato-me dijo kuukai.

-no..sabes que amu nos dijo que lo dejaramos-le dije.

-pero no tendra por que enterarse-me djo.

-jajajaja..encuanto lo sepa..sabra que fue uno de nosotros-le dije.

-mira..mejor,te llevo a casa y aya platicamos del atentado a tadase-me dijo sonrriente.

-siii!..por eso eres mi novio-le dije.

-por sexi-me dijo el.

-sip..y por malvado-le dije animada.

-bien vamonos-me dijo tomandome la mano.

**NORMAL POV**

**antes de ese momento de kuukai y utau,en la asotea..estaban nuestros protagonistas..**

-lo siento..si te lastime no fue mi intencion-dijo ikuto.

-no...perdoname tu ami..por actuar tan raro..es solo que-dijo amu.

-no tienes que contarme si no quieres..pero sabes que aveces no es bueno guardarte todo-dijo ikuto.

-tienes razon..pero esto si merece que lo guarde-dijo amu

-pero ya no llores..si de por si eres fea aora lucez pero-dijo ikuto intentando anumarla.

-pero vaya que forma de reconfortar a una chica-dijo amu sarcasticamente

-perdon..no suelo hacer esto-dijo ikuto.

-si eso se nota-dijo amu-pero..de todos modos gracias..por esto-dijo amu dedicandole una sonrrisa,al lo cual ikuto se quedo impactado.

-bien si quieres te invito un helado-dijo ikuto,dandole la mano amu oara ayudar a levantarla.

-bueno gracias-dijo amu aceptando la mano de ikuto.

**NORMAL POV**

**ya despues de eso..sucedio lo de kuukai y utau..y aora bendria la cita que no era una cita de ikuto y amu.**

**AMU POV**

¿por que razon lo sigo?...apenas y conosco a este tipo,solamente se que es un gigolo,egolatra..pero se porto tan lindo hace unos momentos con migo que..¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!,no devo confiar en este tipo..tal vez me..!QUIERA HACER ALGO!..mmm no lo dudo,pero para estar segura mejor lo vijilo.

**IKUTO POV**

la verdad que si me siento mal por causar que amu llorara,pero ella me dijo que no fui yo..entonces ¿por que lloraba? tal ves tenga algunos problemas...asi que intentare hacerle platica y ver si me quiere decir algo o no.

-bien y de que quiere su helado,mi princesa-le dije intentando animarla.

-nno me digas proncesa-dijo intentando ocultar un sonrrojo el cual yo note.

-bueno,pero de que sabor lo quieres-le pregunte hacercandome un poco a su cara.

-oye estas muy serca-dijo ella-y lo quiero de chocolate-me dijo despues.

-buena eleccion...deme dos conos de nieve de chocolate por favor-le dije a la joven que atendia.

-hhi..-me dijo un poco nerviosa.

-gracias-le dije regalandole una sonrrisa.

-vez-escuche desir a amu-eres todo un gigolo-dijo voltenado hacia otro lado.

-jajajaja ¿celos?-le dije con una sonrrisa ironica.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-me grito.

-solo bromeaba-le dije riendome.

-pues no me gustan tus bromitas-dijo cruzandose de brasos.

-aqui tiene sus dos conos de nieve..jove-dijo la joven sonrriente

-oh..gracias y que linda sonrrisa tine-le dije regalandole una sonrrisa.

-mmuchas gracias..que tengan una buena tarde usted y su novia-dijo la joven.

-¡¿NOVIA?!..yo no soy novia de este gigolo de mierda-dijo amu muy nerviosa.

-disculpela ella esta en negacion...cre que es un sueño que seamos novios-dije.

-¡¿NEGACION?!-dijo mas exaltada amu.

-ve vamos a comernos esto-le dije jalandola.

-esta bien...pero deja de desir esas cosas-dijo ella

-bien..¿puedo preguntarte algo?-le dije.

-mmm si-dijo ella.

-¿por que lloraste?-le dije.

-yo...no puedo responder a tu pregunta-me dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-pero ¿por que?...tal vez yo pueda ayudarte-le dije.

-¡NO!..nadien me puede ayudar-dijo con unas lagrmas en sus ojos.

-¡TAL VEZ SI!...si no dices nada en ences como sabes que no te pueden ayudar-le dije tirando en cono de nieve al suelo,y agarrandole de los hombros.

-¡NO INCISTAS!sabes que...no se ni por que acepte a venir con tigo si vas a estar molestandome-dijo enojada.

-solo trataba de ayudarte..niña fresita...pero bien ya no me importa que tengas-le dije enojado.

-¡IDIOTA!-me dijo y salio corriendo.

-pff ni quien la entienda-me dije para mi mismo.

**bueno asta aqui termina el capitulo...el siguiente ya sera la fiesta!**

**bueno espero sus comentarios,**

**ADIOS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DARCKLOVE****:siento tanto la demora u.u,es que he estado ocupada con la peparatoria y luego tengo examenes en esta semana y la feria de ciencias y MUCHAS pero muchas cosas mas se me ****¡****acumularon!.Pero me di el tiepo de escribir un poco de este fanfic.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE****:****bueno hace como dos dias me cree un blog,en el cual hablare de los animes mas viejos asta los mas nuevos que son de esta temporada de primavera,asi que les dejare el link de mi blog espero que me apoyen con comentarios,lo pondre separado por que si lo pongo todo junto no se mirara,pero al momento de buscarlo es todo junto no se si me entiendan XD por si acaso el link estara en mi perfil como descripcion.**

**es: alicedarkeens .blogspot . mx/ **

**BEIN Y EL CAPITULO EMPIESA!..**

**CAP10****:FISESTA DE DISFRASES..PT1.**

**IKUTO POV.**

Por dios,que se cre esa niña pelos de chicles,uno que intenta ser gentil y ella termina tirando el helado que le compre,juro que no me volvere a preocupar por aora me dirijo a casa a derme una buena ducha para bajarme este corage que traigo dentro,pero antes de que entrara a mi departamento mi celurar empeso a sonar.

-¿bueno?-conteste.

-¡ikuto!¿donde te has metido?¿por que apagas tu celular?-me dijo utau con una voz muy chillona.

-estaba ocupado-dije con fastido.

-bien..te ocupo ver..te tengo una ¡sorpresa!-me dijo utau.

-estoy muy cansado...no puedes venir tu mejor a mi ¿departamento?-le dije mientras abria la puerta.

-mmmh..es por ¿mama verdad?-dijo utau.

-si ya sabes..¿para que pregunta?-le dije mientras me tiraba en mi cama.

-esta bien..ire..solo por que lo que te tengo no puede esperar-me dijo y colgo.

-ah..y aora que tendra planeado esta niña-dije mientras me paraba y buscaba algo de ropa para darme una ducha.

**NORMAL POV.**

-ya llegue-dijo amu mietras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-ah amu..que bueno que llegas-dijo su mama quien salia de la cocina.-nesecito que vayas a la tienda a comparme dos tomates para la comida-dijo la madre de amu.

-esta bien-dijo amu saliendo de su casa.

-vaya vaya...mira a quien tenemos aqui-dijo una voz muy conocida para amu.

-¿t-tadase?-dijo amu asuastada.

-acavo de ver que acavas de llegar...¿donde andavas?..se supone que salimos hace como 40 minutos..eh preciosa-dijo tadase mientras se hacercava a amu.

-yo..no se de que me hablas-dijo amu nerviosa.

-espero que no me estes mintiendo..mi querida amu-dijo tadase tocandole el pelo.-ah espero que vayas ala fiesta de disfraces de utau-dijo tadase.

-¿por que?-dijo amu confusa.

-quiero ver que disfras llevaras para complacerme-dijo tadase robandole un beso a amu.-bien te vere mañana...mi querida victima-dijo con malicia tadase para haci perderse ante la vista de amu.

-no lo entiendo...cada vez desconosco a tadase-kun-dijo amu trsiste.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE IKUTO.**

-¡ikuto!-gritaba utau,desde la puerta del apartamento de nuestro peliazul-¡abre la puerta maldito holgazan!-gitaba y tocaba la puerta utau.

-uhmm..¡ya voy!-grito con desgana ikuto,quien se levantaba de la cama,despues de quedarse dormido esperando a su hermana.

-deja de gritar..dejaras sordos a los vecinos-dijo ikuto abriendo la puerta y frotandose los ojos.

-llevo una hora gritandote...si que tienes el sueño pesado hermano-dijo utau quien etraba al departamento de ikuto muy enojada.

-no tengo la culpa que no seas puntual-dijo ikuto cerrando la puerta con fuerza para haci tiarse a su cama.

-¡oye!...no te duermas-dijo utau dejando algunas bolsas que cargaba con sus dos manos y las dejaba en los sillones.

-¿que es todo ese cochinero?-dijo ikuto observando todas las bolsas.

-¡no es cochineroo!-grito utau.

-entonces..¿que rayos trais en esas bolsas?-dijo ikuto frunciendo el seño.

-primero respondeme a esta pregunta..¿compraste algun dirfras para la fiesta de mañana?-predunto utau cruzada de brazos.

-ammm...nada-dijo iktuo.

-¡lo sabia!-dijo utau con pucheros en su rostro.

-¿y?-dijo ikuto.

-como que ¿y?..ag lo bueno que tienes una hermana que te adora y prevee estas cosas-dijo utau rebuscando en una de las bolsas.

-no entiendo que quieres decir-dijo ikuto.

-que...yo te consegui un trage para mañana...¡TA TAN!-dijo utau enseñando un vestido color rojo.

-¡¿ESA COSA?!...utau deves de estar jugando no soy un maldito trasvesti para ponerme ese vestido rojo-dijo ikuto muy enojado,mirando con desprecio el disfras.

-¿vestido?..jajajaja perdon me equivoque..eso es mio..pero esto-decia utau mientras rebuscaba en la otra bolsa.-pero esto si es tuyo-dijo utau enseñando un trage igual que la trasformacion de SEVEN SEAS TREASURE,solamente que lo que es azul con amarillo,en este era negro con amarillo,lo demas es practicamente igual.

-hmmm...ese esta bastante cool-dijo ikuto mirando de abajo hacia aribba el trage.

-y ademas tienes que llevar este antifas negro-dijo utau sacando un antifas.

-y el antifas..¿como para que?-dijo ikuto rascandose la cabeza.

-pues ¡DA!..es para que nadien te reconosca...todos tiene que llevar uno-dijo utau.

-bueno esta bien-dijo ikuto fastidiado.

-¡SI!...mañana es el gran dia..sera la fiesta del año-decia utau saltando por todos lado.

-ya utau..me duele la cabeza-dijo ikuto.

-ya esta bien...te dejare empaz señor amargado...pero mañana te quiero ver en la fiesta-dijo utau abriendo la puerta.-¡ikuto idiota amargado!-dijo utau sacando la lengua como una niña,lo cual provoco que ikuto se enojo mucho y avento una almuhada hacia la puerta.

-!idiota tu¡-dijo ikuto irritado,para haci volverse a dormir.

**EN LA CASA DE AMU..**

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que amu habia regresado de la tienda,ceno con una cara bastante desconcertada por lo que habia sucedido hace ya algunas horas con tadase,despues se limito ha lavar su plato,esucho que su madre le decia que utau habia venido cuando ella no estaba dejandole una bolsa negra.

-me pregunto que sera esto..-decia amu mientras miraba la bolsa negra con curiosidad,asi que decidio ver el contenido de aquella bolsa negra bastante grande por sierto,eso llamaba mas la atencion de la pelirrosa,su sorpresa fue ver un vestido negro con detalles azules,era muy similar al vestido de AMULET FORTUNE,solo que de distinto color,los moños de este vestido eran azules,el vestido en vez de blanco era negro,el velo tanbien era nagro al igual que los guantes y medias.

-wou...pero que lindo...ademas de que me habia olvidado por completo de la fiesta-murmuro para ella misma,despues se dio cuanta que habian mas cosas adentro de aquella bolsa,volvio a rebuscar y encontro unas zapatillas azules,junto con un collar azul,ademas que dentro de una zapatilla venia una carta.

-¿una carta?-dijo amu,para despues abrirla.

**Amu..**

**se que esto no puede reparar el daño que te ise presentandote a se bastardo de mi primo tadase,pero yo quiero que estes feliz,extraño la sonrrisa de antes,extraño a la amu de antes,la que siempre sonrreia con dulzura...pero aora que pasa todo eso de tadase,tu casi no sonrries y si lo haces...tu sonrrisa ya no presenta aquel sentimiento de felicidad,se nota forzada...como si ocultaras mucha tristeza dentro de ti...estoy tan arrepentida de verdad PERDONAME...me duele en el alma verte haci por ese idiota..y yo no poder hacer nada,por eso quiero que mañana disfutes esa fiesta como si fuera tuya.**

**tal vez y en esa fiesta conosca un nuevo amor.**

**te quiere mucho utau.**

-utau-dijo amu serrnado la carta,para haci poner llorar a mas no poder,las palabra que su amiga habia escrito en esa carta le rompieron el corazon,el no poder decir nada a nadien hacia sentir a amu con un gran nudo en la garganta,recordo lo que decia alo ultimo de la carta."**tal vez y en esa fiestra conoscas un nuevo amor**".

-el amor no existe...todo es una mentira-decia amu mientras agarraba su almuhada y se ponia a llorar de nuevo-pero...no le fallare a utau-dijo limpiandose las lagrimas,pata haci preparar todo para el dia de mañana,para haci despues poderse dormir.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

Ese dia tan esperado por utau,sabado el dia que se llevaria acavo la fiesta de disfraces..de la cual todo el instituto mas grande y caro de japon hablaba,todos tenian sus disraces y por supuesto sus antifaces ya que sin el no podria entrar al que lugar,el lugar era el hotel que el tio de kairi le habia prestado,ese hotel contaba con un gran salon para los eventos,un amplio,floreado y hermoso jardin que se conectaba con el salon.

-ya esta todo listo-dijo utau,quien todavi no se cambiaba.

-estoy cansado-dijo kuukai con cara de agotamiento.

-creo que domir un rato..deves de estar al 100%...tienes que bailar con migo-dijo utau guiñandole el ojo.

-claro que si mi preciosa-dijo kuukai abrazandola.

-bien me ire a cambiar-dijo utau desaciondo el abrazo y dandole un dulce beso a su novio.

-claro...ya quiero verte con ese vestido rojo tan sexi-dijo kuukai con una sonrrisa picara.

-jajajaj..claro solo lo escogi para ti-dijo utau con una sonrrisa.

**4 horas despues...**

Ya era la hora,la gente habia empezado a llegar...mucho esperarian que esta fuera la mejor fiesta del año,otros tiene la esperanza de beber alchol asta perder la razon,otros bailaran con su pareca y conocer a jente nueva y otros esperan econtrar aquella persona que esta apunto de cambiar su mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Darcklove****:MUAJAJAJAJA SOY MALA!..SE QUE LAS DEJE PICADAS xD..BIEN ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS,CRITICAS BESOS xD Y TOMATASOS ASI QUE ADIOSSS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DARCLOVE****: SIENTO NO PUBLICAR DESDE HACE...MUCHO,PERO ES QUE NO TENIA INSPIRACION PARA ESTA HISTORIA TnT,ADEMAS DE QUE CON LA ESCUELA PRECIONANDOME NO PODIA HACER MICHO EN LA COMPU,PERO BUENO AQUI DIRE LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR DESPUES DE EL CAPITULO n.n**

**"UN NUEVO AMOR" **

-vaya..este sitio luce genial-decian un par de chicas que llegaban al salon.

-si...espero que ikuto-kun este aqui-dijo una de las chicas.

-¡lo se yo igual!-dijo otra.

-vaya parece que ikuto ya causo conmocion en la escuela-dijo kukai,quien estaba vestido de vampiro, y llevava un antifaz negro.

-lo se,mi hermano es hermoso-dijo utau,quien ya estaba vestida con su vestido rojo entallado de lunatic charm y con un antifzs rojo.

-por sierto yaya ya llego-dijo kukai.

-¿que donde esta?-dijo utau alterada.

-ajajaj sabes la regla de la fiesta,tu tienes que adivinar quien es,tu misma la creaste-dijo kukai.

-¡ah! no es justo nunca sabre quien es ¡yaya!-dijo utau.

-ese es el chiste-dijo kukai.

-bueno asi conoceremos a gente nueva-dijo utau.

-no tu no conoceras a nadien-dijo kukai celoso.

-ajajaja-rio utau.

-¡utau!-dijo alguien que se acercaba.

-¿quie es?-dijo utau.

-¡wa!¿no sabes quien soy?-dijo la chica,esta chica estaba vestida de conejo playboy blanco y tenia puesto un antifas color blanco.

-mmm no no tengo la menor idea-dijo utau quin miro de arriba a bajo a quella chica.

-puedo puedo-dijo la chica a kukai.

-no sabes muy bien la regla-dijo kukai a la chica.

-¿la conoces?-dijo utau un poco enojada.

-sip-dijo kukai.

-¡ah!¡dire al azar!¿rima?no estas muy bien perporsiona,¿amu?no,amu vendria vestida diferente,¿rika?¿stella?-dijo utau precionda.

-no no y no-dijo la chica.

-¡ah!¿quien diablos eres?-grito utau mientras agarraba a la chica de los hombros.

-ajajajaja¡soy yaya!-dijo la chica.

-¿y-yaya?-dijo utau sorprendida.

-¡sip!-dijo yaya saltando como conejo.

-p-pero,yaya-dijo utau viendola de nuevo.

-hehehe nunca pensaste que me pondria algo como esto-dijo yaya.

-p-por supuesto que no-dijo utau.

-oigan ¿ya vieron si llego yaya?es que no la encuentro-dijo kairi,quien etaba vestido de samurai con la armadura verde y llevava un antifaz verde

-am la tienes aqui alfrente de nosotros-dijo kukai apuntando a yaya.

-¿que donde?-dijo kairi volteando a ver a donde apuntava kukai.

-hola kairi-dijo yaya con una sonrrisa.

-¡y-y-yaya!-tartamudeo kairi,y estaba rojo de la verguenza.

-¿que te pasa kairi?-dijo yaya.

-am yo...ehehe bueno veras-dijo kairi rojo.

-¡ah!se lo que pienzas amigo-dijo kukai a kairi.

-ahahah yaya,kairi penzo cosas pervertidas de ti-dijo utau.

-¡c-claro que no!-dijo kairi avergonzado.

-¿es sierto kairi?-pregunto yaya ingenua.

-¡p-por supuesto que no! y ven tenemos que entrar a la fiesta-dijo kairi mientras agarraba a yaya de las manos y la jalaba adentro del salon.

-¿que horas son kukai?-pregunto utau.

-mmh las 9:00 pm¿por que?-respondio kukai.

-¡ag!y amu ¡no llega!-gito utau enojada.

-no te alteres utau,llegara te lo prometo-dijo kukai,para tratar de tranquilizar a utau.

-eso espero-dijo utau haciendo pucheros.

**AMU POV.**

Las 9:00 pm,utau deve estar muy enfadada,pero no tengo ganas de nada,solo quiero dormir,el saber que tadase se fue por una semana a casa de sus abuelos me tiene un poco tranquila,desde que el me hace esas cosas,no he podido dormir bien.

-¡amu-chan! ¿puedo pasar?-dijo mi madre desde la puerta.

-mh si mama-dijo amu sin ganas.

-bueno,bien aver si ya te habias cambiado para la fiesta..amu-chan¿por que no te has cambiado?-preguto la madre de amu,al ver a amu en pigama.

-por que no voy a ir-dijo amu.

-¡como que no iras!..se lo prometiste a utau-chan-dijo la madre de amu alterada.

-lo se,pero estoy muy cansada-dijo amu.

-¡anda!ve,he notado que ya nunca sales,solo con tadase-kun-dijo la madre de amu preocupada.

-¿y?es mi novio¿no?-dijo amu.

-si...pero creo que tambien necesitas sair con tus amigos,anda no te cuesta nada-dijo la madre de amu,intentando comvencerla.

-...esta bien,pero no creo que esta lista a tiempo-dijo amu.

-para eso yo te ayudo cambiarte-dijo la madre de amu.

-y ami tambien ayudara-dijo ami desde la puerta.

-enana tu deverias estar durmiendo-dijo amu.

-¡no digas enana!-dijo ami enojada.

-bueno,entonces ¡empezemos!-dijo la medre de amu.

**IKUTO POV.**

Vaya,utau si que sabe hacer fiestas,y mas si es en un lugar como este,jum apenas llegue y ya hay varias chicas mirandome y eso que traigo un disfraz.

-¡vaya!pense que no llegavas-dijo utau.

-te dije que vendria-dije yo.

-bueno,que esperas metete-dijo utau.

-ya voy,¡ola cuñado!-dije a kukai.

-¡ola ikuto!vaya ese disfraz te hacer ver como un principe-dijo kukai.

-tu disfraz tampoco esta mal-le dije ami cuñado.

-¡ya ni las mujeres nos alagamos asi!-dijo utau.

-bueno,me voy a dentro-les dije a entrar al salon,todo estaba oscuro,con luces de colores fosforecentes,deverdad que si esta cool este lugar,bueno fue mi hermana quien lo arreglo despues de todo,ademas la musica esta muy buena,electro si le queda bien a este lugar.

**NORMAL POV.**

-en verdad te vez hemosa con este disfraz rima-dijo nagihiko,quie estaba vestido con una yukata azul,con detalles morados y llevava un antufaz morado.

-¡hum!-dijo rima sonrrojada,ella estaba vestida como lolita,vestido color negro y encajes blancos,zapatos negro con evilla y medias balncas,tenia tambien un antifaz blanco.

-¡la regla era no decir quien eras!-grito utau.

-bueno es que pase por rima a su casa-dijo nagihiko.

-bueno nimodo-dijo utau.

-¿y los demas?-pregunto rima.

-ya estan adentro,su dever es saber quien es quie-dijo utau.

-no te preocupes antes de las 12 sabre como estab vestidos todos-dijo rima retando a utau.

-¡asi!¿es una apuesta?-dijo utau.

-si,apostemos si yo gano ¡tu! tendras que salir en uno de tus conciertos vestida con una botarga de pato-dijo rima.

-¿p-pato?¡bien!pero si ¡yo! gano,tu eres la que se vestira con esa botarga y tendras que ser una de mis bailarinas-dijo utau.

-¡bien!-dijo rima.

-esto no saldra bien-dijo kukai, con miedo.

-lo se-dijo nagihiko-

-¡bien ya es hora de que la fiesta empiese!-dijo utau.

-bueno yo ire a resivir a todos-dijo kukai.

**EN CASA DE AMU...**

-¡one-cha!estas¡wou!-dijo ami.

-¿enserio?-pregunto amu.

-¡claro!esta ¡muy hermosa!-dijo la madre de amu.

-bueno,espero llegar a timepo-dijo amu.

-¡pues claro!por que yo te llevare-dijo la madre de amu.

-ami tambien quiere ir-dijo ami.

-bien,pero solo iremos a dejar amu-dijo la madre de amu.

-gracias mama-dijo amu.

**EN EL SALON DE FIESTA...**

Como dijo ikuto,el lugar estaba oscuro,con luces fosforecentes por todos lados,los invitados estaban bailando las canciones que el dj habia mezclado,canciones electrionicas,otros invitados estaban en el bar que tenia el salon,pidiendole al encagardo del bar que les brindaran su mejor bebida.

-¡ola!chicos un poco de atencion por aca al esenario-dijo kukai desde el esenario.

-vaya,por fin-dijo rima.

-¡ahi! ¡que vampiro tan sexy!¡te amamos!-gritaron una chicas.

-hum..¡malditas zorras!¡el es MIO!-dijo utau.

-bueno,ya que tengo su atencion,quiero decirles ¡gracias por venir!,espero que se diviertan como locos en esta gran fiesta asi que,por supuesto ya saben la regla,no pueden decir su nombre,al menos que otra persona lo adivine,o sepa quien es,bueno eso es todo asi que¡todos a bailar!-dijo kukai,mientras todos se pusieron a gritar,y el dj se puso a mezclar la musica.

-vaya kukai,que gran discurso diste aya arriba-dijo nadehiko.

-¡si!estuviste genial-dijo yaya saltando.

-¡lo se!-dijo kukai.

-bien,ya que estamos listos,¡a bailar!-grito utau.

-¡SIII!-dijieron todos al uniso.

**IKUTO POV.**

Vaya motivacion les dio kukai a todos,bueno vere a quien me encuentro por aqui.

-¡hola!-dijo una chica vestida de gatubela.

-hola¿nos conocemos?-le dije a ella.

-no lo se,pero tienes pinta de que eres muy wapo bajo ese antifaz-dijo ella.

-am bueno,lo soy-bromie con ella.

-hahaha bueno como no puedes decir tu nombre al menos que yo lo sepa...bueno empesare con mis preguntas-dijo ella asercandose un poco ami.

-ok-le dije con una sonrrisa.

-¿de que preparatoria eres?-dijoe ella.

-bueno,soye de la preparatoria kyudo-menti,para que desirle en que preparatoria voy realmente,ella no durara mucho.

-¡oh!tan lejos,que lastima,yo voy a la preparatoria seika(**DARCKLOVE:no se si se esriba asi XD**)dijo la chica.

-um no importa querida,despues de todo es una fiesta¿no?-dije agarrando su menton.

-sierto,y TODO puede pasar en una fiesta-dijo ella hacercandose ami,estabamos a punto de besarnos pero.

-¡IKUTO!-girto utau.

-¡AG!¿que quieres utau?-dije enojado apartandome de la chica.

-bueno,bine por ti para presentarte a mis amigos-dijo utau cruzada de brazos.

-esta bien,bueno hemosa,me¿esperarias?-le dije a la gatita,claro que no dejaria que se me fuera viva,esba bastante proporcionada para que ella se escapara de mi.

-¡claro! estare en la barra del bar-dijo ella.

-vaya zorra-dijo utau.

-hahaha bien vamos con tus amiguitos-le dije a utau.

**FUERA DEL SALON..**

-gracias por traerme mama-dijo amu sin animos.

-de nada hija,diviertete-dijo mi madre.

-si mama-dije yo.

-ami quiere que amu se consiga a otro cuñado-dijo amu.

-hahahah ya tiene a tadase-kun-dijo la madre.

-si sierto-dijo amu sumida en sus pensamientos.

-bueno tu me llamas para venir por ti ok-dijo la madre de amu.

-si,creo que no durare mucho aqui-bromio amu.

-bueno adios amu-chan-dijo la madre de amu,para haci despues arrancar el carro e irse.

-ah,bueno no tengo otra opcion-dijo amu,despues de eso amu se dirigio a la entrada del salon,algunas personas que estaban afuera se le quedaban viendo y comentando cosas.

-¡oh!que hermosa chica-dijo un chico.

-sierto,¿quien sera?-dijo otro.

-¡vaya!ese vestido resaltan muy bien sus curvas-dijo una chica.

-¡si que envidia!parece una princesa-dijo otra.

-vaya,creo que llamo mucho la atencion-penso amu.

-permitame abrirle la puerta princesa-dijo un chico,quien se ofrecio a abrirle la puerta amu para que entrara al salon.

-g-gacias-dijo amu.

**CON IKUTO Y UTAU..**

-bueno chicos,el es ikuto mi hermano mayor-dijo utau presentando a ikuto ante todos.

-mucho gusto-dijo ikuto.

-¡ola!soy yaya yuiki-dijo yaya.

-y yo soy kairi sanjou,NOVIO de yaya-dijo kairi,quien noto que ikuto miro a yaya de forma muy rara.

-yo soy rima mashiro-dijo rima.

-y yo soy nagihiko fujisaki-dijo nagi con una sonrrisa.

-y bueno ya conoces a kukai,lastima que amu no a llegado-dijo utau.

-¿amu?-dijo ikuto.

-si,pero bueno mañana la matare-dijo utau de eso,todos empesaron aver que todos los invitado volteavan a ver algo.

-¿que sucede aya?-dijo yaya.

-¡oh no!¿ya empeso una pelea de borrachos?-dijoi kukai angustdiado.

-no,no es eso,ve amos aver-dijo kairi.

-si-dijieron todos,todos fueron hacia donde estaban todos los invitadoa acumulados y vieron algo muy bello.

-¿q-quien es ella?-dijo kukai sonrrojado.

-¡por fin!-dijo utau.

-¿q-que hermosa?-dijo nagihiko.

-¡oye!-dijo rima celosa.

-...-ikuto estaba sin palabras esa imagen de aquella chica lo dejo bobo.

**IKUTO POV.**

Despues de que utau,me presentara a sus amigos,vimos que los invitados se habian parado de bailar y se empesaron acumular

-¿que sucede aya?-dijo yaya.

-¡oh no!¿ya empeso una pelea de borrachos?-dijoi kukai angustdiado.

-no,no es eso,ve amos aver-dijo kairi.

-si-dijimos todos ,todos fuimos hacia donde estaban todos los invitadoa acumulados y vi algo muy bello.

-¿q-quien es ella?-dijo kukai sonrrojado.

-¡por fin!-dijo utau.

-¿q-que hermosa?-dijo nagihiko.

-¡oye!-dijo rima celosa.

-¿pero quien es ella?esta tan hermosa-pense yo,al ver a aquela chica de pelo rosado,llevava un vestido negro con detalles azules que sele pegaba muy bien a sus cintura,y luego caido despues de caderas,no se nada de moda de chicas pero esto le queda como anilo al dedo,ademas todo incluso ese antifaz la hace ver tan hermosa,devo de hablar con esa chica¡ahora!pero que diablos digo,las chicas son las que me buscan ami no yo a ellas,mejor que ella se me siertoel color de pelo se me hace familiar...bueno todas la chicas pueden tener el pelo como sea,mientra ire con la gatita-penzo ikuto.

-¿eh?y ¿utau?-pregunto kukai.

**AMU POV.**

¡ah!pero que verguanza,apenas y dia unos pasos por la pista de baileTODOS! me voltearon aver,¡que verguenza!¿por que utau tenia que darme este vestido tan llamativo?aunque me necesito encontrar a los chicos,no quiero estar sola vestida asi.

-c-con perimiso-dije aun chico para que me dejara pasar.

-c-claro princesa-dijo el chico,para haci darme el paso.

-¡oye!-me jalo alguien.

-¿eh?-dije yo.

-¡vaya pense que no vendrias!-dijo la chica.

-¿u-utau?-dije yo,tratando de adivinar,por que ya me sabia las regas de esta fiesta.

-¡si!adivinaste-dijo utau abrazandome.

-oye me asficcias-dije yo a utau.

-¡ah!perdon-dije ella soltandome.

-¡ven!vamos con los demas,tiene que adivinar quien eres,u tu igual-dijo utau agarrandome del brazo.

-ok-dije yo.

**NORMAL POV.**

-¡utau!-dijo yaya.

-¿a donde fue?-dijo kukai.

-¡miren aya,aqui biene utau!-dijo kairi.

-¿donde?-dijo kukai.

- aqui biene y...¿con la chica?-dijo nagihiko.

-regrese-dijo utau.

-claro,no me habia dado cuenta-dijo rima.

-ahahaha que graciosa-dijo utau a rima.

-jum-dijo rima.

-bueno,¿saben quien es ella?-dijo utau apuntando a amu.

-nop-dijiron todos.

-pues adivinen-dijo utau.

-rika,haruka,mine-dijo yaya.

-nop-dijo utau.

-eres...luci-dijo kukai.

-n-no-dijo amu.

-mmmh,nose-dijo nagi.

-amu-dijo rima.

-¿eh?-dijiron todos.

-si,es amu,solo ella tendri el cabello de ese color rosa natural-dijo rima.

-¿eso es sierto?¿eres amu-chan?-dijo kairi.

-s-si-dijo amu.

-¡wou!yaya pienza que amu esta muy linda-dijo yaya.

-hay yaya,ya le dijiste amu quien eres-dijo utau.

-realmente,me sorpredes amu-dijo kukai.

-bueno ahora le toca amu-dijo utau.

-bueno,em tu eres ¿nagi?-dijo amu apuntando a nagi.

-sip,adivinaste-dijo nagi.

-se que tu eres rima-dijo amu a rima.

-si-dijo rima sonrriendo.

-y..¿kairi?-dijo apuntando a kukai.

-nop-diji kukai.

-¡ah!bueno,entonces eres kukai-dijo amu.

-sip-dijo kukai.

-y pues el ultimo es ovio que eres kairi-dijo a amu a kairi.

-por su puesto-dijo kairi.

-bien ya que todoa sabemos quie es quie,¡a divertirnos!-dijo utau.

-sii-dijeron todos.

-¿eh?¿y mi hermano?-dijo utau.

-ah,el se fue al bar-dijo kukai.

-¡que! maldito-grito utau.

-calmate utau-dijo amu.

-bueno,ni modo,que el venga mejor-dijo utau.

-bueno¡a bailar!-dijo yaya.

-sii-dijeron todos,para haci ponerse a despues amu se canso.

-¡ah!no puesdo bailar haci con estos zapatos-se quejo amu.

-pero si estan lindos-dijo utau.

-si,pero tienen un tacon muy grande-dijo amu.

-hehehe-rio utau.

-bueno ire por algo de tomar al bar-dijo amu.

-¿que amu tomas?-pregunto kukai.

-si-dijo amu.

-¿desde cuando?nunca te gusto-dijo kukai.

-bueno,desde hace un tiempo-dijo amu

-ah,no lo sabia-dijo kukai.

-bueno,aorita regreso-dijo amu,para asi irse al bar.

-amu-dijo kukai en su mente,el nose habia dado cuenta que amu habia cambiado,desde cuando es asi,no es la misma pensaba el.

-ah,mis pies me matan-se quejo amu,sentandose en una silla alfrente de una barra.

-¿que va apedir princesa?-dijo el mesero sonrrojado por amu.

-am bueno quiero un whisky con hielo-dijo amu al mecero.

-ok,aora se lo traigo-dijo amu.

-mis pies-se quejo amu otra vez.

-vaya,¿no cres que es una bebida muy fuerte para una "princesa"?-dijo una voz.

-¿eh?-dijo amu,para haci voltear aver de quien era esa voz.

-ola-dijo ikuto.

-¿quien eres?¿ te conosco?-dijo amu a ikuto,es ovio que no sabien quien es ya que ikuto esta difrazado y tiene puesto un atifaz.

-nop,ni yo ati-dijo ikuto.

-ah,¿por que me hablas?-dijo amu un poco enojada.

-hahaha te comportas como una princesa-dijo se sento al lado de amu.

-¡callate!-dijo amu

-bueno,¿por que tan agresiva cn tu principe?-dijo ikuto.

-¿principe?pareces pirata-dijo amu.

-aqui esta su whisky-dijo el mesero.

-gracias-dijo amu.

-yo quiero otro-dijo ikuto.

-ok-dijo el mesero.

-y bueno,esta princesa no me pondra atencion-dijo ikuto.

-hum,ni cras patan-dijo amu.

-ven,vamos a bailar-dijo ikuto.

-¿que?mis pies me matan,y tu quieres bailar,no-dijo amu enojada.

-bueno no es porblema,quitate esas cosas y ya-dijo ikuto.

-no,no piezo bailar con un deconosido-dijo amu.

-ese es el chiste de esta fiesta,conocer a gente nueva-dijo ikuto.

-no-dijo amu.

-ah que terca eres-dijo iktuo,despues se agacho a los pies de amu y empezo a quitar las zapatillas.

-¿q-que haces?-dijo amu sorprendida.

-te quito esto,quiero que bailes con migo-dijo ikuto,despues beso el pie de amu.

-¡ah!pervertido-grito amu.

**DARCKLOVE****:BUENO ASTA AQUI LLEGO ESTE CAP,ME DUELEN LOS DEDOS xD..SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA YA SABEN POR QUE..MI WORD NO SIRVE.**

**BUENO,TENGO QUE PEDIRLES UNOS FAVORES SI ES QUE PUEDEN..**

**TENGO UNA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK,Y OCUPO LIKES U,U SI PUEDEN DARLE LIKES POR FAVOR NO ES MUCHO PEDIR,EN ESA PAGINA HABLARE DE ANIMES SHOJO,Y DE OTROS ANIMES,ADEMAS DE MUSICA,Y DE JUEGOS OTOME.**

**SE LLAMA: EXPRECIONES EN EL MUNDO ANIME,TIENE COMO IMAGEN UN GATO NEGRO DENTRO DE UNA !**

**LA OTRA ES,LEEAN MIS OTROS FIC,NO NADA MAS TENGO DE QUE ESTARE ESCIRBIENDO UN FIC QUE OCUPA PERSONAGES OC,POR QUE HAY HOMBRES SIN PAREGAS,SI LES GUSTARIA POR FAVOR MANDENME UN MENSAGE,O COMENTE.**

**Y AQUI EL AVANCE DE MI PROXINO FIC.**

**"LAZOS POR LA MUSICA" PREVIO..**

PARA ESTE FIC SE USARAN VARIOS PERSONAGES DE ANIME QUE YA ESTAS DEFINIDOS,TAMBIEN HABRA PERSONAGES OC QUE AUN NO ESTAN DEFINIDOS SOLO ALGUNOS,PERO SI FALTAN VARIOS...

HISTORIA:la escuela de musica,mas prestigiosa de todo japon acava de abrir vacantes para entrar en ella,solo los mejores pueden entrar,en esta escuela tanto cantantes,compositores estan admitidos,todos los que quieran entrar en ella primero tendran que hacer un examen,ya despues admitidos podran vivir la mejor experiensia de sus vidas.

12 chicas seran las protagonistas de esta historia que te atrapara por completo..

**DARCKLOVE:BIEN ESO ES TODO NO QUIERO ESCRIBIR MAS POR QUE ME FALTAN ALGUNOS DETALLES,Y YA SABES SI TU QUIERES SER PARTE DE ****"LAZOS POR LA MUSICA "TE INVITO A QUE MANDES UN PERSONAFE OC,**


	12. Chapter 12

**AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

**DARCKLOVE****:AGRADESCO SUS COMETARIOS EN LO LARGO DE ESTA VERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO n.n,BUENO LA RAZON POR LA QUE LES DOY ESTE AVISO ES POR QUE NO POBLICARE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA DURANTE UN TIEMPO,SI LO SE PREGUNTARA EL POR QUE****¿NO?****.BUENO ES DEVIDO A QUE EL DOMINGO EN LA MA****ÑANA DESPERTE CON TEMPERATURA Y DESPUES SE PRESENTARON OTROS PROBLEMAS DE SALUD MAS QUE TENDRAN QUE SER TRATADOS,ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN.**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION.**


End file.
